


let's get out of this town

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “Do you ever wish we could justget away?”“Why don't we?”





	let's get out of this town

Chuck should've known this was a trap. But the pay was good and he was bored. He didn't tell anyone about the job so he'd probably be tied to this chair for awhile.

A rookie mistake and one he would not be doing again.

The guy in front of him grunts, swinging his bat back and forth tauntingly.

Chuck rolled his eyes. These people were amateurs; they couldn't even torture someone right.

The both pause at the sudden noise.

The guy relaxes as realizes it's just cat.

Chuck smirks. Josie could be so overdramatic sometimes.

“Here kitty kitty.”

The guy is too busy messing with the cat to notice the girl sneaking up behind him.

Like he said, amateurs.

“I'm right here, honey.”

The guy barely has chance to turn around before she snatches the bat from his hand and smacks him across the back of his head.

She smashes the bat against his knee just as he tries to get back up. “I'll call the ambulance after we're gone, don't worry.”

Josie rolls her eyes then turns to other person in the room, lips curling into a relieved smile. “I'm getting really tired of having to save your life.”

“Twice and the first part doesn't count since I already had an escape plan.”

“Do you have one now? Because leaving you tied up doesn't sound too bad right now.”

Even as she says it, she's walking over to him and trying to figure out how they knotted it.

“You should've told me where you going.” 

Chuck flexes his wrist as she gets the first knot undone. “I didn't think.”

“Obviously.”

Chuck reaches down to help her as she frees his other hand.

Josie pulls him out of the chair, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder as they walk out.

“It looks they barely touched you.”

He looks the same as he did two days ago besides a cut on his cheek and his bottom lip is swollen a little.

“They didn't. I don't know who hired these guys but they definitely weren't worth the money.”

“Well, let's just be glad you're alive.”

-

The morning has always been Josie's favorite part of the day.

She always wakes up early to watch the sunset and today is no different.

“It's my place,” she had explained Chuck the first night he slept over and woke up to a empty bed. He simply nodded in response.

“I'm thinking about ordering breakfast. You want anything?”

Josie shakes her head absentmindedly.

Chuck slips his feet into his house shoes before joining her on the balcony.

Josie rests her head on his shoulder as his arms wrap around her middle. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Do you ever wish we could just _get away_?”

“Why don't we?” 

Josie turns around to look at him. He couldn't be serious. 

“How?”

“We fake our deaths. Push Velma off a cliff. No one will question two people going missing.”

“They never do.” Josie agrees with a hint of sadness in voice. She'd make a dig at him naming his car after a cartoon character, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

“We can change our name and move to Paris or wherever you want to go.”

“I always wanted to go to Brazil and I'm sure Midge still owes me a favor.”

“So it's settled then? We're leaving.”

“Yeah,” Josie leans in and bumps her nose against his, “We are.” 

Chuck closes the distance between them. He swears he's never going to get tired of kissing her.

-

Two weeks later and they’re on a plane, headed out of the country and onto their to a new laugh. 

Chuck places his hands on top of hers and threads their fingers together then turns his head in her direction, “You ready?”

Josie drags her eyes away from the window and flashes him a quick, small smile. “I'm ready.”


End file.
